


Master Mine

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, PossessiveAnakin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Anakin has always been possessive, sometimes its okay, sometimes its dangerous and then there are times when its unhealthy. But he tries to keep a balance, if only for Obi-Wan's sake.





	1. The start

Fingertips brushing slowly along the shell of his master’s ear, Anakin continued staring into the dark of the room as the other man slept peacefully with his head in his padawan’s lap, utterly content and safe with the predator sharing his space.

Because that was what Anakin was even if the Jedi did not like to admit to such a thing, that the fact that they raised warriors as much as they raised negotiators.

Anakin was fully willing to admit it.

He was like the krayt dragons of Tatooine, lingering, dangerous, powerful and possessive.

The gray side of nature.

But Obi-Wan…

He glance down, eyes long ago adjusted to the darkness of the room.

He could see the shape of his master’s nose, the curve of his brow and the jut of his bearded chin. Could even see that his lips were faintly open as he breathed steadily.

Obi-Wan was a lantern bird from Endor, bringing light and warmth with him, wings spread to soar the sky.

But his light made him a target.

Anakin had seen it himself, seen other take advantage of Obi-Wan’s light, his generosity, his ability to forgive and forget.

Oh Obi-Wan was just as much a predator as Anakin but that was not his main attribute, he was light and kindness.

That had been clear since the moment Obi-Wan had stepped into that little smelly Junkshop of Watto all those ages ago, green eyes flickering around for ship parts, his presence pulsing against Anakin without either understanding how much they’d come to rely on each other in the future.

Compassion for Anakin’s situation, explaining how the Jedi were beholden to the Senate or Obi-Wan would be happy to free as many as he could. How they were on a mission…

Anakin had never been more in awe of a person before as he had of Obi-Wan, the redhead willing to sit with him and show him how to use his powers in his mothers hut, showing him how to float a few smooth faced pebbles between his hands.

Qui-Gon had babbled about chosen one, something something about high midi-chlorians but Obi-Wan…

Curling into Obi-Wan’s warm body on the ship, sharing the mans bunk and blankets, soft breaths stirring his hair…

Obi-Wan’s light a beacon and a wonder, though dimmed after the death of his master.

And yet he had offered that kindness still to him, had turned to Anakin in the time of need and held his hand and taken him as a padawan and when others shunned Anakin in confusion or distrust, Obi-Wan had held a steady course through the stars, still holding his padawans hand.

A low noise and a small shift brought Anakin’s attention back, Obi-Wan giving a little mumble with his legs twitching slightly.

“Shhh…” Anakin whispered, stroking his fingers through the others hair and teasing the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear once again before opening his shields to Obi-Wan’s fuzzy barriers, gently wrapping him with Anakin’s affection and protectiveness.

Carefully swamping Obi-Wan with the care his padawan had for him.

At least on a subconscious level.

And subconsciously, Obi-Wan reached back out, letting himself rest easily within the darker possessive emotions of Anakin’s grasp.

Smiling at that, Anakin let his fingers linger on the others nape, feeling the pulse of the other Jedi. “That’s it… sleep well Master mine.” He murmured fondly.


	2. If I was deaf and dumb

Curling his hand around his master’s, Anakin smiled up at him as he gave the pale hand a little squeeze only to get a small smile in return, only the faintest twitches of Obi-Wan’s lips really. But Anakin didn’t mind.

He knew Obi-Wan cared.

Obi-Wan was just…

Obi-Wan was sad, feeling alone and unprepared in the face of a galaxy that didn’t care about him like it it should.

But Anakin cared.

He cared about the man who had walked into the junkshop, seen Anakin and the skills that laid dormant in him. Cared about the man who had bet himself in trade for Anakin and ship parts. Cared about the man who had stared down Watto while telling him the finer points of just how worth Obi-Wan, young and redheaded as he was and his lightsaber was.

He remembered clinging to Obi-Wan’s hand while staring up at him in horror and Obi-Wan explaining it wouldn’t be the first time he had been collared with a small smile on his pale face that was starting to gain a tinge of burn from the harsh suns of Tatooine.

Obi-Wan who had cheered for him and put him on his shoulder when Anakin had won, his being pulsing in the back of the blonds mind.

That Obi-Wan who had cared.

That was why Obi-Wan was his most cherished person, his Intovar.

At the start of their apprenticeship, Obi-Wan had offered Anakin to call him something other then master when in private.

“Its unfortunate that the name has such a negative meaning for you and we will have to use it in public I’m afraid but…in private… you can call me whatever you want to Anakin.” He had smiled, gentle hands braiding Anakin’s hair still until Anakin could learn to do it himself.

So that was what Obi-Wan was.

Intovar.

Anakin’s Intovar.

Obi-Wan had laughed a bit at the word, head tilted in confusion with a curious little smile on his lips.

It didn’t surprise Anakin that Obi-Wan wouldn’t know it. It was a slave language, all Tatooine slaves knew it and he had heard other slave languages that were kind of similar with their own dialects when slaves from other planets arrived.

Grinning, Anakin had only wiggled his fingers at Obi-Wan. “You’ll have to figure out what it means~” He teased which had gained him one of those short little laughs before Obi-Wan had tied off the braid and ruffled the short spikes of the blonds hair.

“Fine enough. Lets get to you to your classes hmm?”

Which had lead them to this moment, Anakin holding tight to the mans hand, feeling the warmth of his skin and the rush of the living Force inside of Obi-Wan.

‘I think I’d recognize the feel of his Force even deaf and dumb…’ Anakin tightened his hold slowly. ‘I think I’d know the feel of his hand holding mine if I was dead…’ He peered up once again, catching the profile of Obi-Wan’s face as the sun lit up the gold of his hair. ‘I’d know you anywhere in the galaxy Intovar.’

As if he had heard him, Obi-Wan lips turned into a bigger smile as he glanced down at him with a soft chuckle.


	3. My Intovar

It had taken needling, careful needling though but Anakin had gotten Obi-Wan to open to him after that mess that had been the council meeting and Jinn claiming him.

And if Anakin had been unsure about the man before, now he was certain he didn’t like him regardless how kind he was because you didn’t do that to someone you cared about. You didn’t reject them and practically renounce them not only in front of them but to people that person respected.

The hurt and envy leaking of Obi-Wan now that he had opened up to Anakin was painful and he curled himself into the other, wrapping his arms as much as he could around Obi-Wan’s bigger frame, not quite reaching around his entire chest as he sat beside the other in the cargo hold of the Naboo cruiser. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as R2 beeped sadly at the two.

Obi-Wan sighed then smiled meekly at Anakin, petting his hair slowly. “I’m sorry too, its not your fault, you didn’t ask him to…” He sighed again, this time his emotions tinged with frustration before he made a startled noise as if he had realized or remembered something. “Wait, where were you when we were reporting to the council?” He seemed to realize that Anakin had not been with them.

The blond shrugged. “R2 took care of me.”

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan groaned quietly. “Oh Anakin, I’m so sorry, I was… I guess I was just so preoccupied with my own things.” He slid his robe around Anakin too and smiled when the blond instantly settled into the redhead’s space, soaking up the warmth and the vague smell of fresh cotton and tea.

“Its okay, if you got a teacher like Mr Jinn its no wonder your mind was in other places.” He petted at the others knee, grinning when Obi-Wan smiled meekly but genuinely at him.

“He’s… okay most of the time… but sometimes he…” Obi-Wan looked at the bulkhead, staring at it for a long moment. “… Sometimes he does things without thinking how it affects those closest to him because he knows… they won’t disagree with him.” He sighed a bit and Anakin made a soft noise.

Of course disliking Mr Jinn is not an option really because Mr Jinn dies and suddenly Obi-Wan is all alone and Anakin doesn’t know the rest of the Jedi can be so ignorant when Obi-Wan’s entire being seems to scream in sorrow.

And Anakin really doesn’t have time for Sheev Palpatine when his Intovar hurts so much, beside the man is kind of degrading about Obi-Wan…

“You need to focus Anakin, your natural barriers are impressive but they won’t always be enough and you need to meditate for me to help you.” Obi-Wan gently tapped at his knee with a worn look on his face.

Shuffling a bit Anakin gave an apologetic grimace. “Its just…its kind of hard to sit like this.” He gestured to his crossed legs and the mat they were sitting on. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to sitting on hard surfaces but usually he could shift around while meditation required him to sit still and ease out his mind so Obi-Wan could accesss what he called Anakin’s shields.

Obi-Wan gave a hum at that before reaching out and pulling Anakin into his lap, settling the boy in the curve of his legs. “Normally this is done for Initiates but you haven’t had the privilege of it so I’ll work with you like how the creche masters worked with me when I was little.”

Anakin blinked at that before slowly settling his back against Obi-Wan’s chest, grinning when Obi-Wan rested his hands on the blonds legs with his palms up and waiting.

Carefully he settled his hands into them, feeling the warmth of the redhead’s hands close around his.

“Now breath with me Anakin.” Obi-Wan murmured.

Slowly, Anakin closed his eyes and breathed with his Intovar.


	4. To belong

Pressing the back of his hand to Obi-Wan’s forehead, Anakin felt a smile lighten his frown when he felt the skin cooling. “You’re not as feverish anymore, that’s good.” He grinned down at Obi-Wan who gave a small hum in return, eyes still lidded and glazed with fever and the top of his cheeks visible above his now shaggy beard flushed with it.

Logically Obi-Wan should be in the Halls but his master hated the Halls and Anakin could take care of him, wanted to take care of him.

So he had gone to the healers and requested a fever reduction for a cold and assured them that he’d take care of Obi-Wan though bring him if he got worse.

They hadn’t seemed happy but couldn’t force either Anakin or Obi-Wan to come so they had given him two bottles, one of fever reduction pills and one of painkillers for Obi-Wan to take as he recovered as he was sure to be both sore and achy from his cold.

That had left Anakin to care for his master, his Intovar.

He’d even managed to convince Obi-Wan to let him wash his back and hair, for the older Jedi to take a good long soak in the warm water with aromatic oils to help unclog his sinuses.

Stroking his hand through Obi-Wan’s fluffy hair from the bath, Anakin grinned down at him. “I’ll go make you some spicy soup that should help clear out the Alderaan cold you picked up. I’ll even add some nice bits of chicken, how does that sound Intovar?”

Sniffling a bit, Obi-Wan smiled back. “That does sound lovely… are you ever going to tell me what intovar means though, its been six years?” He laughed, his voice slightly slurred from medicine and sickness.

Grinning, Anakin rested his fingers on Obi-Wan’s nape for a few seconds before withdrawing. “That’s for you to figure out and me to know until you do figure it out.” He tapped the man on the nose before he got up, stretching and then heading to the kitchen.

Watching him go, Obi-Wan shuffled a bit before picking up the glass of water and taking a small sip, a pitcher of water standing on the table.

Anakin had been very throughout in caring for him, which included making sure he got his fluids.

Sniffling a bit and then settling the glass back to rest on their small couch, Obi-Wan glanced towards the kitchen, watching his padawan working away at the soup with his sleeves up to his elbows.

He should be discouraging the level of attachment Anakin had, should be telling the teen on the cusp of manhood that was very possessive of him that it wasn’t quite right and gently guide him but…

But…

He liked that someone wanted him.

Someone cared for him.

Wanted to feed him and see him well and worried about him.

It was… a good feeling and if he cared about Anakin in return then what damage could it do?

As long as they didn’t let it affect their work it would be fine.

Was it so bad that Obi-Wan just wanted to belong to someone?

Kriff the council.

They hadn’t been there for Obi-Wan when he had needed them most, high in their tower and far from the common missions of the Jedi running around.

Obi-Wan had someone who cared about him and he could care about in return, the arrogant councilors who disapproved could suck Obi-Wan’s nut sack honestly.

Feeling at peace with that thought, Obi-Wan curled up with a content little sigh that quickly turned into a sharp sneeze and a small groan that had Anakin checking on him with a concerned frown on his golden tanned face.

It was nice to have someone care.


	5. Star of heart

Smiling slightly to himself as the kids all crowded his padawan in awe, Obi-Wan tilted his head as one of the parents joined him in the watching, Mrs Vinata Obi-Wan thought he remembered her saying her name was.

Their job had originally just been to track down a spice ring but instead they had discovered something far worse, a human smuggling ring that abducted children young enough to forget on their own that they had families that loved them.

Anakin had only needed to turn to Obi-Wan with eyes wide and pleading and that had made the knight change the perimeter of the mission from tracking a supposed spice ring to a rescue mission.

It wasn’t like they weren’t doing their job, it was just that the spice ring was really a child abduction and human smuggling ring instead that he and Anakin took down, bosses and all since it was localized.

Which brought them to this moment, Anakin playing with the children they had rescued.

“…Your padawan is a very kind soul.” She noted with warmth.

“He’s always been.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly and ran his hand over his beard, still debating if he wanted to keep it or not.

Anakin said it made him look older and very respectable but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep it.

“He calls you his Intovar.” She peeked up at him and Obi-Wan hummed, nodding a bit. “Hmm, interesting.” She noted with a small noise.

Blinking at that, Obi-Wan turned to her fully even as Anakin threw one of the kids into the air with a loud laugh echoing from the seventeen year old. “You know what it means?” He questioned.

Raising her brows, her face turning thoughtful to amused, the lady nodded. “Yes ser Jedi, I do. I was once a Tatooine slave too as your padawan must have been. Its a slave dialect that originate from the slave quarters there.”

Staring at Mrs Vinata, Obi-Wan suddenly realized why Anakin hadn’t just outright told him, occasionally he was still ashamed of his origins and this was…

Well…

It was still part of Anakin.

“…Can you please tell me what it means?” He requested as politely as he could, heart throbbing heavily in his chest when he was so close to an actual answer to a question that had plagued him for so long.

He was so good with languages but a slave dialect from just one planet on the outer rims?

It was no wonder he hadn’t figured it out.

Tilting her head, she gave a low hum before nodding. “Well you asked politely ser Jedi and you did help us. Intovar does not have a direct translation into Basic but the closest you get is, Star of my heart. Even the master’s can not take the stars away from a slave and the stars are always free high above us, something we can all hope for. So Intovar is a term of endearment for someone you care about and consider precious. The star of our heart.” She chuckled quietly.

Staring at the woman for a long moment, Obi-Wan slowly looked towards where Anakin was being tackled to the ground and ‘pinned’ by laughing children, staring at his blond padawan. ‘The… star of his heart?’

Embarrassment and pleasure burned low in Obi-Wan’s stomach at that announcement.


	6. One warning

Scowling at the clones, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest with the leather creaking faintly as he did.

He wasn’t sure what to make of them at all, Fett had tried to hurt Obi-Wan after all and these were the men he was suppose to entrust with Obi-Wan’s care?

Supposedly be separated from his master, his Intovar for long periods of time when he knew how easily Obi-Wan got mixed into trouble or forgot to care for himself if someone didn’t remind him or he didn’t have someone to care for himself?

Anakin didn’t like it, no he did not like it one bit.

He liked his own men, Captain Rex was just the kind of man Anakin could see himself making good friends with but that was with his own life.

Trusting Obi-Wan’s life to someone else felt wrong to him.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because a gentle hand with freckles on touched his mech hand and Anakin looked quickly to his side, his tenseness slowly oozing out of him as he meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.

Obi-Wan didn’t shy from touching his now mechanical arm at all and was smiling as gently as he could at Anakin. “Calm down Ani, I’m sure Commander Cody and the others will do just fine.” The man murmured quietly.

Grunting a bit, Anakin shrugged. “Of that I have no doubt when it comes to the mission. I worry for you Intovar.” He huffed.

Though he was inwardly pleased as a small red color spread over the top of Obi-Wan’s cheek where the beard did not cover.

Squeezing Anakin’s mech wrist, Obi-Wan reached up and playfully ruffled the hair still growing out of the padawan haircut. “Well young knight, I will have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and even if I wasn’t, I’m sure you’ll call and bug me to make sure I do.” He teased.

Anakin grinned wryly at that before taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his and raising it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it as if Obi-Wan was a prince the Jedi was greeting in a first meeting, around Obi-Wan’s wrist, Anakin’s braid was tied like a bracelet with the blond of it catching the light of the sun. “As you say Intovar.” He murmured warmly.

Chuckling, the flush of his cheeks reaching his ears with a deep pink color, Obi-Wan batted Anakin away before moving to join Admiral Yularen.

Anakin watched him go before slowly looking at Cody, staring at the clone. “…One warning Commander. Treat him with the utmost care or I swear, you will answer to me and it will not be a pleasant moment for either of us.” He murmured calmly.

The Commander stared at him for a long moment before pulling his helmet off and settling it under his arm, peering almost curiously at Anakin. Perhaps it wasn’t so surprising since clones were trained to know the Jedi better then almost anyone else, knew the code Jedi were suppose to live by.

To not be attached.

But Anakin was clearly attached.

But the man said nothing. “Understood General Skywalker.” Cody nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin nodded in return before following the star of his heart, settling beside Obi-Wan as the man slowly rubbed his beard as Yularen went through the map.

But to Anakin’s pleasure, Obi-Wan spared him a soft if quick smile with a soft sparkle in those green eyes Anakin had long loved.


	7. Two dads

Officially Skyguy was her master, her teacher, the man responsible to teach her the ways of being a Jedi, to survival and to take care of herself in the wide galaxy. The one to shape her into a knight of the Order.

Unofficially however she is both Skyguy and Master Obi-Wan’s padawan and everyone is slightly aware of that.

That she’s learning from both.

She learns how words drip from Obi-Wan’s lips like honey during diplomatic events to sooth and how vinegar flows from him during battle to distract.

She learns from Anakin how to balance power with skill, how the galaxy is in moving meditation as every motion is a weapon against the enemy and every step can be a leap forward to the better.

But she also learns how to be cunning, how to temper her passion, how to ambush and how to be the better one.

And she learns it from them.

Not one or the other but them, together.

And she learns how to be kind.

Be compassionate and soft as she watches how Obi-Wan will sit with his work in his lap on a mat on the floor until Anakin joins him, how the blond will sit down behind the other man and slide long legs on either sides of the redhead and hook his chin onto the others shoulder to peer at the pad with him.

How Obi-Wan gracefully accompanies Anakin into his space, legs unfolding to stretch out beside Anakin’s as he leans back against the others chest, raising his arms so one mech and one flesh arm can wind around his waist.

Speaking in low tunes, they both point out things on the pad Obi-Wan’s working on and gracefully work together instead.

Ahsoka’s not oblivious.

She knows that both Anakin and Obi-Wan are much too attached, the Force around Skyguy is practically filled with possession and love when he’s around Obi-Wan and tinges it slightly darker despite the blonds best attempt at hiding it.

Yet Obi-Wan does not question it, does not rebuke it like he should.

He lets Anakin wind himself around the master and returns the affection with quiet words, glances and touches of his own that says he doesn’t want it to stop, that he likes the possession and the outright love he’s given by the other man.

She’s seen him practically melt and purr beneath Anakin’s touch when they’ve been separated for too long.

Seen how Anakin will hold Obi-Wan just a touch too tightly and too long.

And she knows that for Jedi, its not right.

But for them its just right.

Because that’s how Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi fit together, loved and loving. And if there’s a better example of compassion towards friends, then Ahsoka does not know.

And when they include her in it, in this little dynamic … well…

She’s not sure but she thinks this is what its like to have two dads.


	8. Mialla Trun

Hand pressed to Obi-Wan’s stomach, Anakin pressed his face into the others neck for a long moment as he let the warmth of their bodies mingle while rubbing his thumb over the others navel gently. “…You can’t be serious.” He murmured finally, eyes closed.

“Its a request of the Council.” The master murmured in turn, settling his hand over the others. “I know its not ideal but I have to do this. Its clearly a test or they could have asked anyone else in the order.” He whispered.

Anakin grunted, clearly unhappy.

“I wasn’t even suppose to tell you.” Obi-Wan sighed, shifting enough to look at the other. “…Ani?”

The blond opened his eyes, peering at him with a grim look on his face. “I get it Intovar. I have to act and it has to convince everyone.” He sighed deeply. “I don’t have to like this though.”

Grasping the others hand, Obi-Wan pulled it out from his tunics and pressed several soft kisses to it. “I know. I don’t like it either but we’re at war and there’s so much at stake.” He continued pressing soft kisses to Anakin’s hand as he spoke, moving from hand kisses to pressing tiny ones to the pad of the others fingers once he’d covered the palm and back of it.

Then he shifted forward from the others grasp and straddled Anakin’s lap, cupping his face. “I promise I’ll stay as safe as possible, I won’t take any unnecessary risks and if the Count seems to have figured me out, I’ll pull the plug on the operation.” He murmured seriously while stroking his thumbs beneath the others eyes.

Settling his hands on the others waist, Anakin stared at him before nodding. “…Please be careful, don’t take any unnecessary risks in prison either. I don’t…” He breathed out. “…I can’t lose you.” He settled on.

“You won’t. And I won’t lose you.” Obi-Wan pressed closer to the other and kissed him slowly, melting as the kiss slowly deepened with Anakin’s thumbs gently digging into his hipbone.

()()()

“You said you’d be careful!” Anakin growled at him, carefully tipping Obi-Wan’s face back and forth and hissing. “You fell off a karking roof after taking a shot in the chest and karking fuck what happened in the prison not to mention later.” He hissed as he gently prodded the shining blue eye Obi-Wan had.

“What can I say, Morales can hit pretty hard and he was upset at being taken off as leader.” Obi-Wan grunted a bit in pain before melting when Anakin started gently healing him.

Ahsoka watched the two quietly from Obi-Wan’s bunk, leaning her elbows on her thighs with Rex standing beside her and Cody sitting on a crate.

Both troopers lips were pursed in disapproval and Obi-Wan imagined he had a lot of sucking up to do to regain their trust for a long while… most likely for the entire 212th honestly and 501st.

“Did any of them try to touch you?” Anakin huffed.

“Well they did punch me quite a bi-”

“Not.What.I.Meant.” Anakin murmured with ice in his voice as he pulled his hands back.

“…Morales but not out of lust, more out of contempt for me beating him and him wanting revenge.” Obi-Wan sighed quietly.

Anakin growled at that and pulled Obi-Wan against his chest, giving both Cody and Rex long looks over the red hairs.

Rex gave a sharp nod back.

Morales would not be having a fun time in jail this time.

Obi-Wan meanwhile quietly burrowed himself into Anakin’s chest, settling his hands against the small of the others back. “…Mialla Trun.” He whispered.

“Huh?” Anakin blinked, glancing down at him and Obi-Wan smirked a bit.

“Figure it out.” He teased, finally gaining a quiet giggle from Ahsoka.


	9. Possessive touches

The touch was possessive but tinged with tenderness, as if General Skywalker was trying hide the other man away against him as he hugged him and tucked him against his chest, nuzzled the others head beneath his chin and crooned quietly at him.

It was one of those things that was always noticeable when General Skywalker and General Kenobi meet up after separation and the troopers had learned to ignore it in favor of continuing their work since they always seemed to need a bit of time to re-familiarize themselves with each other and draw comfort from the closeness.

Cody just sometimes wondered about the healthiness of such a possessive relationship.

Until he saw how Obi-Wan’s entire body seemed to melt when he was bent held, eyes closed and nose tucked into his former padawan’s skin or tunic with his arms around the others waist. It might not be a completely healthy relationship but it was clear that it was positive in regards to Obi-Wan’s need for support and care.

A deficit that had come from childhood more then now and Skywalker was not to blame for it. And it wasn’t like Skywalker tried to limit General Kenobi’s interaction with others.

Possessive yes but always encouraging Obi-Wan to spend time with friends when General Eerin or Muln was by, always trying to wheedle him into trying to take a break and always trying to make him social.

Encouraging him to eat, to rest, to cuddle and sate a skin starving that General Kenobi didn’t seem to figure out he had but became apparent when the other was being held by General Skywalker and just outright melted for the blond.

But it made Cody… curious.

“How did you two actually get together?” He finally asked curiously around the fire one evening finally as they ate.

Skywalker looked up from where he was coaching Commander Tano on something, a wicked look suddenly crossing his face as the torgruta covered her mouth with her hands to hide the wide grin now crossing her face even as they could hear muffled giggling.

“Why Obi-Wan, how did we ever end up together~?” General Skywalker purred, stalking towards the redhead who got up, dropping his empty plate to the ground as he backed away.

“Anakin, that’s not a story we need to rehash that particular story.” The redhead had lifted his hands, a flush crawling up his neck and ears as he backed away.

A bigger grin was crossing Skywalker’s face as he closed space, Kenobi’s back hitting a shuttle where he got trapped. “Oh? We’re not going to tell them how when I turned eighteen I relentlessly pursued you? How you remained ‘blissfully’ unaware as I ran around trying to charm you, so much that the legend of the wooing of Kenobi is still told in the temple?” He teased, ducking his head down to brush his lips over the others forehead.

“You were my padawan!” Kenobi was pouting, still blushing before meeping when Skywalker stole a kiss. “Anakiiiiin stop embarrassing me.” He hissed.

As the blond continued teasing his lover he had trapped against the shuttle, Cody couldn’t help but snigger with the rest of his vode.

It seemed Jedi gossiped as much too in the temple as anyone else did.


	10. Love you

One could claim that his obsession with Padme was transferred to his master at some point during his teenage years but its hard to hold onto a memory when there’s flesh and warmth right beside you on harsh missions, Obi-Wan’s soft breath’s in his ears and the scent of his body so close.

His Intovar.

Padme would always be his angel.

But angels are distant beings, legends in the minds of humans while stars…

Stars at least you get to see every night.

And Anakin’s star, the star of his heart allows so much more as he curls into the blonds arms with quiet pleasure and soft sighs and closes his eyes. Had looked at Anakin as a human and shared his trouble with Qui-Gon from when they had meet in that stupid junkshop of Watto.

Running his fingertips along the other mans upper arm, Anakin quietly took in the patches of vivid bruises covering the other mans skin from battle.

Anakin hadn’t been there to guard Obi-Wan’s back and look what happened.

His beloved came back limping and sore from less then pleasurable activities, a few of his men missing and a worn expression on his face that had Anakin bundling the man away from everyone else once reports were done.

Quietly Anakin had undressed the other and put bacta to wounds and bandages with bruising cream before forcing the other into taking a strong painkiller swallowed with ample water.

Soft green eyes had watched him, tired, weary and worn as he watched Anakin before Obi-Wan had pulled him close with his hand on the others cheek and taken the blonds lips in a tender and slow kiss that soothed more then the bacta did.

And then he’d whispered those words again.

Mialla Trun.

“It means golden sun.” He whispered, staring at Anakin with a wry grin on his face as Anakin stared back. “My golden sun who brings a bit of light into my darkened life.” He leaned in a bit and pressed their foreheads together.

Slowly Anakin had toed out of his own boots and joined Obi-Wan in bed after that confession. “You’re my star and I’ll be your sun, for as long as you need me my Obi-Wan.” The blond murmured as he wrapped the other up in his arms and pulled the blankets up around them.

“Forever then?” Obi-Wan mumbled, pain, exhaustion and just war weary thinning his barriers to the confession of attachment Obi-Wan usually avoided.

“Forever.” Anakin agreed quietly, nuzzling into the others hair. “I love you Obi-Wan.”

A callused hand settled on his lower back, pulling Anakin in close. “I love you too Anakin, my Mialla Trun.”

It hadn’t taken long for Obi-Wan to fall asleep after that, leaving Anakin to this moment of watching his love, too many thoughts flying by for him to really rest.

Obi-Wan was dying in this war.

The redhead had not been designed for war at all and it was taking its toll.

Anakin would do anything to end this stupid war and rescue Obi-Wan from himself and his self sacrificing ways.

Anything.


	11. Blow himself

“I heard a rumor that Master Kenobi had two ribs removed so he could blow himself.” One of the senior padawans whispered to his friend. “You know, polish his own saber.” He winked.

“You’re lying. That’s not a thing.” His friend hissed back, her violet eyes wide.

The first one shrugged with a wide grin on his face. “I heard it from Master who apparently heard it from Master Vos. And he and Master Kenobi were childhood friends.”

There was some instant bickering about how outrageous the rumor was and some thoughtful speculation on it being true.

Still sitting there with the spoon raised to his lips and his hood up, Obi-Wan stared at Anakin and Ahsoka with wide eyes. The blonds fingers were still frozen, about to rip open the bun he had grabbed to soak up his soup remains and Ahsoka had her head in her hands, mentally moaning about her fellow padawans.

Especially when she felt her master’s protective instincts rearing, Anakin standing slowly while dropping the bun into the bowl.

Before he could make a scene however, Obi-Wan stood, placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder with a reassuring look in his eyes. “Ani…”

Ahsoka peeked through her hands.

Force how could idiots be so oblivious?

The padawan’s were still unaware of Master Obi-Wan and Skyguy!

This was as bad as that flirting incident with Hondo where Skyguy looked about ready to twist someones head off!

“They shouldn’t say things like that.” Anakin hissed back quietly, eyes still narrowed and sparkling in anger.

“I know, but its just rumors, rumors happen.” Obi-Wan tried to sooth the other quietly, rubbing his thumb into the exposed skin of Anakin’s collarbone.

It seemed that finally at least one of the padawans had clued in that something was up and was staring at Anakin with wide eyes as she jabbed the original rumor spreaders side with her elbow, desperately nodding to look behind them.

He finally turned and Ahsoka felt an un-Jedi like form for vindication when he went almost gray in color when he saw Knight Skywalker himself glaring at them with a hooded man trying to calm them down.

Oh yeah, something told Ahsoka that Anakin would be doing some saber lessons with the senior padawans in not that long…

And he would remember faces.

“Anakin, how about we go and call your mother?” Obi-Wan suddenly suggested, smiling at him. “You know she’s getting married to Tolla Naberrie right? She wants us there for her wedding after all.”

All focus ended back on Obi-Wan at that, Anakin scowl fading into a more calm expression. “…We need a wedding gift. I think Padme mentioned its custom to give clothing items at wedding on Naboo? And mom will expect the water and salt tradition…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Obi-Wan smiled softly at him from under his hood and squeezed his shoulder. “See , we have work to do. Come on, lets call your mother and we can ask if we should go with the clothing tradition or the water and salt tradition.”

Finally distracted, Anakin gave Ahsoka a pat on the monterals. “Yeah, right. I’ll see you later Ahsoka. Sparring at six pm, sky arena. I’ll see you there.” He followed Obi-Wan, staying close to the redhead with their hands bumping against each other.

“Sure Skyguy.” She called after him before slowly looking across the table to the other. “…You are so kriffing lucky padawan Lotar, but Anakin remembers faces. So kriffing lucky.” She slowly shook her head.


	12. I did not do it!

“Before you kill me!” Vos held his hands up to fend Anakin off. “I did NOT start that rumor.” He yelped.

Quinlan had honestly been waiting for this since the moment he heard the rumor himself, he knew that everyone believed he had started it but he swore to Force he had NOT. The rumor mill was the devils work he swore because he could not figure out how half the rumors about Obi-Wan even came into existence!

And having Anakin Skywalker come basically storming towards him through the hall with his robe billowing up around him like a giant swooping krayt dragon was a giant red clue to what was going on. Quinlan was no fool, he knew how protective and possessive Anakin was of Obi-Wan and it was best to batten down the hatches!

Skywalker had stopped, arms crossed over his chest while glaring suspiciously at him. “Say that I believe you…”

“Honestly Skywalker, I know better then to start up a rumor like that. I mean its not even true, Obi-Wan’s had one rib removed and that was because it was impossible to regrow after he got it shattered during a mission with his master.” Quinlan rubbed the back of his neck slowly. “Like shards in the lung shattered and just totally no saving of it. Though I think they like created a fake?” Vos shrugged and grinned wryly at the blond.

Anakin raised his brows at the other man before snorting. “Fine. Do you know where the rumor comes from?” He grumped.

Shrugging, Quinlan shook his head. “No. Force fuck a sith but half the rumors about Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to have a real source. Everyone heard it from someone whose heard it from someone else. Its the weirdest thing. My guess? Holonet drama with people just creating outrageous rumors.” He shrugged again. “You should hear some of the ones about you.”

Skywalker just rolled his shoulders. “Eh, I’ve heard them, the one most outrageous are the ones actually true.” Then the man grimaced. “Well except for the one where I’m supposedly fucking Ahsoka.” He made a retching sound.

Quinlan grimaced too, he had also heard those rumors and the public could be quite crude about the padawan/master bond, not really understanding the closeness.

There was also the unfortunate tendency to oversexualize young girls, something he himself had experienced as Aayla’s master. It was worse with twi’lek girls but he hoped not to tell Skywalker that as he seemed to ponder something… but Quinlan was curious about something. “Is it true you sent senior padawan’s crying to the Halls?”

That snapped the blonds attention back on him and he blinked before frowning hard. “Yes but if its the rumor I supposedly snapped their legs then its fake. I gave them burns from the sparring sabers, its not my fault they can’t block. Honestly I might have been working out some frustration but their masters should train them better if these senior padawans are going into the field. Droids don’t have hearts to show mercy.” He scowled heavily.

Well Quinlan couldn’t argue that. So instead he shrugged. “Fair enough, give my best to Obi-Wan? Tell him I got a bottle of Corellian brandy if he’s interested in sharing a glass.”

Skywalker shrugged. “Sure, he’d appreciate that, specially if its the spiced brandy he likes so much.” He turned on his heel, heading back down the hall in a more sedated pace then he had approached Vos with.

Quinlan breathed out when the other was far enough away. ‘Escaped by the luck of the stars. Yikes.’


	13. Akk dogs in heat

Leaning in slowly, pressing Obi-Wan against the wall beside their quarters doors, Anakin nuzzled into his neck with a low noise. “You have no idea what I’d do for you. For the light you carry around with you everyday.” He whispered quietly before nipping at the racing pulse beneath his lips as he felt Obi-Wan’s hands drag lightly on the curls of his hair where the other had buried his hands moment earlier when he had been pressed between cold wall and warm body.

There was a quiet, sultry laugh against his shoulder. “Oh I got some ideas but I’d rather not broadcast them to anyone wandering through this hall Ani.” Obi-Wan whispered in return before nipping at his ear. “Or do you want everyone to hear me?”

With a low, possessive growl, Anakin slapped his hand over the keypad and let them in, feeling the darkness that sometimes threatened to trap him build in his consciousness.

But then Obi-Wan coyly batted his eyes at him and wiggled out of his loosened tunic, throwing it at Anakin with a warm laugh that sang with delight and love as he backed up towards the bedroom.

And just like that Anakin was laughing too as he threw Obi-Wan’s tunic to the couch where it fell onto the floor seconds later as Anakin stalked after the Jedi master.

And then words were forgotten as the bond between them was wide open, their emotions feeding into each other as Anakin chased Obi-Wan to the bed and pinned it too it, sharing kisses until both their legs trembled and shook in effort.

Lust feeding into lust, love into love, just a continuous circle of emotions between the two as Obi-Wan pressed kisses along the others throat, leaving behind those small hickies that Anakin cherished so much.

And a loud yelp of shock as Obi-Wan bit down, sucking hard on on the curve of his neck with Anakin’s hands clenching into the others hip, crescent marks left behind in the pale skin. ‘Intovar!’ He wailed into the others mind, grunting at the soft responding laugh. ‘You little minx!’ He growled and then just groaned when the other just slowly got Anakin’s tunic undone, still gently lapping at the pulsing bite he’d given.

‘Mialla Trun.’ Obi-Wan responded warmly, his mental voice edged with laughter, trust and warm arousal that filled the air with heady scent.

‘Let me have you?’ Anakin requested as he nosed into the others neck, his tunic falling to the floor.

‘Always have me, I’m yours.’ Obi-Wan responded with, arching his hips up in encouragement for the other to help him undress fully, something Anakin did gladly before disposing of his own things until they were both nude in their bed with their bodies rubbing together.

It slowed down there, the two slowly grinding into each other, rushed heated breaths mingling as Anakin finally wrapped his mech hand around both of their arousal’s. The heat and cold combined made both hiss with pleasure before Obi-Wan moaned loudly and grinded up against him with wide eyes. “Anakin… please.” He begged rasped.

“Anything. Anything for you.” Anakin got out hoarsely while stroking their erections with a pressure that borderlined on painful.

This night was theirs.

()()()

Picking the off-white tunic off the floor with a dry look, Ahsoka glanced back at Barris who had a hand in front of her lips with a pale green flush in her cheeks. “Thank the Force I opted to stay with you last night.” She glanced towards the bedroom she knew contained both Skyguy and Obi-Wan, shaking her head as Barris giggled quietly.

Honestly, those two were worse then akk dogs in heat.


	14. Intimate moments

Being intimate with Obi-Wan serves two very selfish functions for Anakin if he’s honest.

One is pleasure though he does his best for Obi-Wan to feel just as good as him, a mutual selfishness he hopes as Obi-Wan moans beneath him or in his lap or above him.

The second is to have all of Obi-Wan’s attention on him, on Anakin, to know the other is only thinking of the ways Anakin is pleasing him, the way Anakin feels, the way Anakin smells…

Anakin, Anakin, Anakin.

Only him until Obi-Wan’s body tenses and finally lets itself go for the overwhelming pleasure that the two has stocked up between each other, Obi-Wan practically sobbing from over-stimulation because he loves to be pushed.

Loves to have Anakin push him a little further each time, loves feeling his body the next day, the tender walk, the ache of bruises, the phantom brush of pleasure still echoing his body.

But…

Anakin knew that wasn’t healthy.

He knew that his emotions could be considered dark, possessive and unhealthy despite Obi-Wan allowing it and there was a thin line he was walking as he struggled with his emotions of possession. That sometimes those dark whispers are the dark side of the Force and that Anakin has to be very careful in not listening to it or he may lose Obi-Wan.

And perhaps that’s why he’s so scared after Ventress hurts Obi-Wan.

He can still taste that moment of darkness when he wanted to cut her heart out and present it to Obi-Wan still beating and pumping blood and repeat said process with the rest of the Sith but…

He knows Obi-Wan would never want that.

He can feel the hurt already that Obi-Wan would never manage to forget should Anakin’s eyes go yellow like Dooku’s because while Obi-Wan believes in the balance of the Force, there’s a difference in how a Sith behaves and how a dark sider behaves.

And that is the only thing that drags him away from the edge of Falling, that makes his eyes remain blue as he sweeps Obi-Wan into his arms instead and retreats behind the first line to leave Obi-Wan with capable medics as his Intovar gasps for breath as he bleeds heavily from a large head wound and pours out of his throat.

Its only Ahsoka’s cry of aid that forces him from his Intovars side as he can’t lose her either.

He still feels the darkness in his mouth and soul when the battle ends and he goes to find Obi-Wan.

The other Jedi is curled up in an infirmary bed and Kix quietly allows Anakin to take the other with him to the Jedi’s tent.

Settling Obi-Wan in, Anakin tucked him in gently and stroked the bandaged face gently.

His touch rouses Obi-Wan, green eyes flickering open to look at him before Obi-Wan smiled a bit, giving a little grunt in question as the blond slowly continues his gentle caress until he reached the bandages wrapped around the others throat.

“…She sliced your throat open.” Anakin whispered, face crumpling as he stroked the crisp bandages. “For a moment I thought…”

Obi-Wan shakily lifted one hand, resting the warmth on top of Anakin’s. ‘ _I know dear one. I could hear and feel your turmoil even then… thank you for_ _not_ _falling for the temptation._ ’ Came quietly through their bond as Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb over Anakin’s hand.

Lifting the hand, Anakin pressed a tender kiss to it. ‘ _I wanted to. For a moment I wanted her to hurt… but you_ _mean more to me. Now sleep, you need to rest_.’ He settled the hand back beneath the sheet and settled a hand at the others temple.

A soft token protest came from Obi-Wan’s side before he allowed Anakin to put him under with a Force suggestion, Anakin smiling slightly to himself before getting up to go check on his men and Ahsoka.

He was still shaken but he and Obi-Wan would talk once the other could, for now Anakin would just try to keep busy until then and wait for his Intovar to recover.


	15. Quiet time

“Well?” Padme grinned, amused as she watched Obi-Wan.

In response the Jedi just absently flapped a hand in her general direction though bless him he was trying. “Shhh.” He mumbled, a dreamy quality in his voice.

That just got her to giggle and Padme did spot the spa attendants grinning too, though they were trying their best not to show it. “So the head massage is really good I take it.” She teased a bit even as the woman doing her nails was putting a clear coat on them to protect the work she had done.

“Mmmns… sogood.” Came the almost drink slurred voice from Obi-Wan and he melted further into the comfortable chair he was sitting in, his head lightly tipped back as the nautolan continued working her hands cleverly through his hair, giving him the scalp massage of a life from what it looked like.

When Anakin approached her, Padme hadn’t been sure what to do. She was still a bit leery to be honest of the awed boy she remembered and then later on the slightly infatuated young man she had meet though she had returned the interest.

Yet at the same time she had felt there was something… else there.

Something that was more obvious when Obi-Wan was in the vicinity.

Perhaps a bit of willful blindness had mislead here back then, she hadn’t seen the full scope of the blonds emotions but she hadn’t spent that long with both of them together. But perhaps she should have when she’d seen how Anakin had reacted to the idea of his master in danger, to seeing Obi-Wan in that Arena.

She should have guessed the but she hadn’t.

Now she knew.

Anakin loved Obi-Wan Kenobi, those two becoming parts of each others, halves of a whole. Yin and yang with each playing a light and a dark part and balancing each other out.

But his request had been so simple.

‘Please, help Obi-Wan relax? He deserves some pampering and I’m not sure how to… that is he deserves more then I can give him right now.’ The blond had asked with an open, earnest face. So she had agreed, taken a frazzled Jedi turned war General with her to one of her spa appointments as the man peered around confusedly for long moments while commenting he wasn’t really one who liked to be touched by others he didn’t know.

Especially not if he had to undress.

Which had lead to this point where he was having his scalp massaged slowly and steadily by a nautolan with clever hands after his hair had been washed and his beard treated. There were ways to spoil someone without making them undress after all and Padme wondered if Obi-Wan would like a pedicure afterward though from the looks of things he was close to falling asleep as thumbs smoothed over his temples and them back up into his hair.

Hmm perhaps suggesting a tea house and some expensive blend might go better?

Or some food instead?

Yes food sounded brilliant and Padme was sure she could get a reservation for two somewhere nice. Anakin was right that Obi-Wan deserved some pampering for everything he was doing for the Republic in the face of this terrible war and what kind of friend would Padme be if she couldn’t provide some of it.


	16. Were you sleeping?

Shifting a bit so he was laying on his side, Obi-Wan turned on the holo comm with a small smile as Anakin instantly appeared. “Hey.” He greeted quietly.

“Hey Obi-Wan… you in bed?” Anakin instantly noted his lovers position.

“Yeah, resting. The healers are… well they want me to rest as best I can before I get shipped out again and I’m even barred from the council chamber to ensure I rest.” The elder Jedi chortled quietly and shifted a bit under the duvet. “I just called to see how you were.”

Anakin slowly smiled at that while sitting down. “I see… well I’m doing pretty okay, missing you of course.” He remarked.

Flickering his eyes over the holo, Obi-Wan hummed in satisfaction when he didn’t see any obvious wounds or scratches on the blond and knew that the other would tell him if there was anything wrong. “Good. I miss you too. Have you been making any progress?” Obi-Wan questioned softly and settled in to listen to Anakin talk about the little progress they have had against the Separatist on the little insular moon they had been fighting over.

As he continued speaking, Anakin grew more and more frustrated and started pulling a lot more huttese and swearing as he went along.

Or he was until Obi-Wan started to laugh.

“Obi-Wan?” He raised his brows at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but… for a moment there I was just reminded of how much huttese you used to speak, when we meet up.” Obi-Wan grinned wryly.

Distracted, Anakin sat back in his holo in the chair he had, crossing his arms over his chest with a small amused smirk. “I guess. I revert a bit when I get annoyed.”

“And don’t I know that.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Its just been a long time since I heard you go into quite that much huttese. Geonosis if I remember right.” He hummed thoughtfully.

And like water thrown on fire, Anakin’s smile disappeared. “You mean where I almost lost you, don’t you mean.” He growled a bit before sighing. “I still can’t believe you sent me away with Amidala instead of…” He pursed his lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Padme, far off, she was a great friend but that had been the first time he had been separated from Obi-Wan for so long and he had not liked it at all.

“She needed your protection.” The redhead noted with a small yawn.

“So did you.” Anakin argued quietly. “I know the council supposedly had all our best interest but that was a bad move. It was what instigated the war and it didn’t have to go down that way if someone was just there with you, preferably me.” Anakin huffed.

Raising his brows a bit, Obi-Wan snorted. “Padme did mention something about you fretting the entire time on Naboo. She tried to distract you as best she could but apparently she had a lot of trouble keeping you from worrying about me.”

Oh if Anakin was there, he would be blushing, Obi-Wan just knew it as the other sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…”

“You’re lucky Padme thinks so well of us and wasn’t offended.” Obi-Wan teased lightly. “Any other senator might have been gravely offended by you practically ignoring them.” He yawned again.

“I know, I know Intovar but please, its obvious that you’re tired and you’ve seen me, I’m good. So go to bed.” Anakin said sternly but the smile on his lips took the edge of his words.

Humming, Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course Mialla Tru. I will see you either when you return or when I get shipped out with you again.”

Both reached out through their bond, sending the faint sensation of love each other way through the galaxy.

“Sweet dreams Obi-Wan.” Anakin whispered.

“Be safe dear Ani.” Obi-Wan whispered in turn before turning the comm off.


	17. Pick up your robes

“I’m grateful to see you both safe and back home but I swear if you two don’t pick up your robes right now, I will ban you both from my cooking.” Obi-Wan said sternly, looking between Ahsoka and Anakin with his lips pursed and his brows furrowed.

Ahsoka jumped to her feet first as Anakin gave a groan of disappointment. “But Obi-Waaaan.”

“Don’t you dare Obi-Wan me Anakin Skywalker, you will pick up your robe or I swear…” The master threatened while waving his spatula at him.

Finally, with a theatrical groan, Anakin dragged himself off the couch and slumped his way over to the robe to pick it up and hang it beside Ahsoka’s.

“And since you decided to argue, no dessert for you.” Obi-Wan said smugly as he headed into the kitchen.

“There’s dessert?” Anakin perked up as Ahsoka giggled at them both, resettling herself on the couch to watch the show.

“That you are banned from Anakin.” Obi-Wan carefully turned the fried rice with a sniff, making sure it wouldn’t burn.

Then he smirked into the pan as Anakin pressed against him with a low whine. “But Obi-Wan, sweetheart, darling, babe, you know I love your desserts.” He pressed the length of his body against Obi-Wan’s.

“Well too bad, you were the one who decided to throw your robe on the floor and not pick it up.” Obi-Wan drawled.

And then he let out a low noise as Anakin pressed a soft kiss to his neck, the blonds hands settling lower on his waist to rest on his hips instead.

“Obi-Wan pretty please, I promise to behave if I get to have some too?” He cooed, pressing a few more kisses to the expanse of skin, giving it a little nip that turned red and provoked a tiny yelp from the other. “Pretty please Obi-Wan?” He murmured lowly, nuzzling.

Flustering, Obi-Wan shifted in his grasp. “Anakin please stop, this is really inappropriate an-” His noises disappeared as the blond finally stole his lips in a kiss over the others shoulder.

That might have gone somewhere if Ahsoka hadn’t loudly made a coughing sound and both turned to her as she peered at them with raised brows. “First of, ew, second of all, I knew and third of, I’m hungry so could the snogging please wait until you two are in your bedroom and we’re all feed. Please?” She added.

Turning back to the food, Obi-Wan tried to let go of his embarrassment even as he turned a bright shade of pink while Anakin laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Ahsoka.”

“Yes, pardon us Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Dinner in about a minutes time.” He promised.

“Barris is so lucky she doesn’t have to deal with horndog masters all the time.” Ahsoka offered them dryly and then laughed as Anakin spluttered and tried to argue against the horndog tag she was granting them.

Obi-Wan meanwhile just got their dinner on the table with a small, sheepish smile on his face.

“I blame Anakin, he’s a horny bugger.” He pointed out.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried out in betrayal with Ahsoka breaking out in a delighted cackle.


	18. Possessive twerp

“You’re smirking…why are you smirking?” Anakin questioned his lover suspiciously as the troopers were getting the Negotiator and the Resolute ready for them to head out, each in their own direction which was why Anakin was practically wrapped around Obi-Wan until he had to leave.

Obi-Wan’s smirk widened a bit. “Oh I was just remembering how precious you were when I was still training you… particularly my choice in friends used to disturb you.” He noted cheerfully.

Peering at the other while drawing his brows together, Anakin finally grunted. “You’re thinking about the time I came back from Nav lessons to find Master Windu in the quarters.” He grumbled.

At the others widened grin, Anakin pouted.

It wasn’t his fault that it had taken him by surprise!

()()()

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaster.” Anakin scuttled into their quarters as quickly as his legs would take him, quickly getting his boots off and to the side of the door before throwing himself at his master, wrapping his arms tightly around the mans waist to rub his face into his stomach.

There was some laughter over him. “Anakin, I’m happy to see you too but we have a guest.” Obi-Wan offered in amusement and Anakin dragged himself away from the others nice smelling folds to blink up at him before looking at the couch the other gestured to.

His eyes widened in surprise and no small amount of horror.

“Master Windu.” He stammered out while tightening his grasp on Obi-Wan’s waist.

The Korun just raised his brow in response and inclined his head. “Padawan Skywalker. Back from your evening lessons?” He questioned, looking quite comfortable on _their_ couch.

Nodding slowly, Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan with surprise in his eyes.

Snorting, Obi-Wan gave Anakin’s braid a tug. “Bant couldn’t make it for our tea so Mace came after we sparred instead. I guess you overstayed more then usual.” Obi-Wan mused.

The councilor gave a small shrug, looking relaxed. “We were having an interesting philosophical conversation, your mind is an interesting thing to pick and discuss with.” He smirked.

Anakin tightened his arms around his Intovar as the redhead laughed at that, scowling a bit at Windu.

()()()

“You spent the entirety of the rest of his visit practically in my lap.” Obi-Wan sniggered, looking away. “Possessive little twerp you are.” He paused at that to muse at Anakin. “Well, not so little anymore.”

Huffing, Anakin just squeezed his arms around the others waist but didn’t argue. He knew he had acted out of bounds that day but sue him, Obi-Wan was _his_ Intovar.

“Mialla Tru.” Obi-Wan whispered, stroking his hand gently before dislodging himself from Anakin. Since they were in the hanger, they didn’t dare to kiss but perhaps their eyes and the sensation in their bond spoke more then any kiss would. “I have to go now, Cody’s signaling at me.” He murmured.

“Stay safe.” Anakin murmured in return, nodding and stayed still as Obi-Wan headed to Cody’s side, letting out a deep breath. “Force be with you.”


	19. The future

Staring quietly at the sky above him, Anakin pursed his lips a bit as he wondered what Obi-Wan was doing at that moment as Anakin rested on the grassy hill with his hands under his head as his men quietly talked among themselves as they rested from a long day.

It was a quiet respite from their usual days.

He’d frankly almost call it insultingly low and easy mission if it wasn’t so obvious that it was given as a form for break that the Order just couldn’t give them properly at the moment.

But it also gave Anakin time to think in the quiet moments, wondering about his Obi-Wan, wondering where in the galaxy the other was at the current moment though he knew the other wasn’t injured since he couldn’t feel anything of the sort in the bond. At least not of any magnitude.

‘Knowing him, he’s most likely tired and hungry but doesn’t know it until Cody forces him into bed.’ He mused to himself, a half amused, half bitter smile crossing his face at the thought.

Obi-Wan always pushed himself to hard for everyone else.

‘When this war is done, I’m taking him away. Far away.’ Anakin let his mind wandering, closing his eyes to imagine it.

His beautiful Obi-Wan, softer, perhaps even a bit chubby as a sign that he was eating well and taking care of himself. Hair grown out with strands of gray more prevalent then ever in both hair and beard but a soft smile on his face with crows feet at his eyes.

Kids?

Yes kids, kids on his hips.

Anakin didn’t care if they were their own or if they adopted but perhaps that wasn’t something Obi-Wan would want?

‘Dogs?’ Anakin mused then grinned to himself. Yeah he could imagine going on walks late at night with a pair of dogs, arm around each other and a leash each, Obi-Wan leaning into Anakin’s warm body with that soft, content smile on his face.

A fussy sort of smile once they got back home, curled up on the couch they owned with a tea in hand as Anakin read the latest shuttle model magazine.

What would they work as?

Anakin was a karking good mechanic, he could keep them a float on mechanic work for a while depending on what happened. Perhaps he could even get a steady job as a shuttle mechanic or droid repair.

But what would Obi-Wan do?

‘Teach? He likes teaching, he could teach at a local school…’ That thought had him humming, smiling to himself even more then before.

He could almost imagine it so clearly, could imagine Ahsoka visiting them wherever they settled, personally Anakin hoped for somewhere green with mild climates but not too cold.

Not even the prospect of Obi-Wan cuddling into him for warmth made actual ice and snow all the time an appealing idea.

“Sir?”

Anakin grunted at a light touch on his shoulder and forced his eyes open to squint at Kix. “Uh?”

The medic smiled back at him, looking amused. “I know its comfortable sir but sleeping here is not recommended, you should go to your bunk since you already dozed off once already.” He rubbed the Jedi’s shoulder lightly.

Yawning a bit and forcing himself to sit up, Anakin stretched and gave a nod. “Yeah, you’re right Kix. I should go join Ahsoka in our tent, night guys.” He pushed himself up, giving his men a wave as he headed to join his padawan for sleep.

He still carried the image into his dreams, granting him a soft and good night as he dreamed about Obi-Wan and their future.


	20. The future version 2

“If the war ended tomorrow, what would you do?”

Obi-Wan froze at the question, stopping mid kata with every muscle locking in on itself. It took him several moments to loosen up enough to look to the other side, peering at Anakin sitting on a rock watching him in return. “…What?” He rasped.

Pushing off the rock, Anakin stood, slowly moving towards him with a steady gait. “You heard me. If the war ended tomorrow, what would you do? Where would you go? What would happen?” Anakin repeated, stopping in front of his lover.

Peering up into the others blue eyes, Obi-Wan hesitated for a long moment, uncertain what to answer as he dropped his arms down by his sides. “I… I’m not sure.” He confessed. “Some days just trying to get through the war is all I can think about.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

Reaching out and taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his, Anakin smiled at him before leaning in and nuzzling their noses together. “Then try to think about it Obi… what do you _want_?” He questioned softly.

Hesitating at that, Obi-Wan stared at the other for a long moment.

“…A home for us.” He settled on slowly, admitting without actually saying it that they were going to leave the Order when the war was done.

Squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand, Anakin nodded in encouragement. “Go on.” He grinned.

Nibbling on his bottom lip for a bit, Obi-Wan smiled a bit. “A home somewhere mild and green, perhaps Alderaan, Bail would surely be happy to see us both.” He let Anakin draw him closer.

He knew they were fully visible from camp, that their troopers could more then likely see everything the two were doing and so could Ahsoka but at this point Obi-Wan didn’t care.

Because Anakin was holding him and smiling to him so softly, encouraging and waiting, wanting to hear what Obi-Wan wanted.

“…Perhaps we could…adopt?” Obi-Wan questioned. He let it stay vague as he wasn’t sure if he wanted kids or animals but something.

Something to nurture and care for and love with all his heart.

Yes, that would be nice, even if it was an akk dog or a cat or something.

Or a baby.

He shifted at that thought, settling his forehead against Anakin’s shoulder as he tried not to be drawn into that last one too deep.

“That sounds good.” Anakin whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “A little home for us, I could work as a mechanic… you could teach or if we move to Alderaan than Bail would sure to hire you for diplomatic shi-errg stuff.”

Snorting in amusement at Anakin, Obi-Wan drew back enough to peer up at him. “…And Ahsoka?” He questioned more quietly, unable not to feel worry for the young togruta, she was their padawan after all.

Anakin just waved his mech hand. “She’ll be find. I won’t leave her without a master. She’s a prodigy in her own right and yes, we’ll miss her and she us but… she won’t suffer because we leave.”  He wrapped both arms around Obi-Wan’s waist now. “I won’t leave her stranded and she can visit us. But we can still plan for the future.” He encouraged. “Just when the nights are as darkest… we can imagine a little home for us.” Anakin murmured.

Giving Anakin a long look, Obi-Wan finally smiled and gave a small nod.

A home for them in the future.


	21. Letters on skin

Stroking Anakin’s stomach slowly with his fingertips and nails, Obi-Wan hummed softly as he kept his head on the others chest as they laid in the warm sun in the yellowed grass. They were in full sight from the camp, neither bothering to hide from their troopers and none of them would use the relationship the Jedi had against them.

It was warm and comfortable for once without fear of being discovered by someone who shouldn’t know, he and Anakin relaxing against each other with their legs tangled in the dry grass. Anakin had long since thrown his shirt and was just lounging around in leggings, looking more then a bit smug and drowsy.

It had to be mentioned that Obi-Wan’s little stomach rubbing was not helping on the drowsiness heh.

Shifting a bit, Obi-Wan felt that it was time to reveal his surprise to his lover, smiling down at Anakin as he sat up.

“Hmm?” The blond raised up a brow curiously, giving a little sedated yawn.

“I got a surprise for you. I had Gus do it for me.” He grinned at Anakin, wiggling a bit.

He had been embarrassed about asking the trooper for it but the more he had thought about it, the more he knew that Anakin would love his idea.

“A gift?” Anakin blinked.

“Well kind of though I’m not sure it qualifies as an actual gift.” Obi-Wan chuckled, sitting up more on his knees with his legs on either side of Anakin’s thighs as he started to undo his sash and put it to the side with his tunic following seconds later to rest with the sash on the table.

Appreciative blue eyes peered up at him with a warm grin before blinking as Obi-Wan turned around, now more sitting on Anakin’s lap then straddling it.

And then Anakin zeroed in something black in all the creamy white and some pink scars of Obi-Wan’s skin on his left shoulder blade.

Sitting up, Anakin let his fingertips reverently brush over the blackness, breath caught in his chest as he stared at his own name in aurebesh. “You… had my name tattooed on your back?” He whispered as Obi-Wan shivered at the touch.

“Mhmm… Gus drew the design and tattooed it for me, you know how the troopers are about tattoos.” The master responded softly.

Shifting to get his upper body closer, Anakin wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him back, pressing his lips to the tattoo. “Oh… my Intovar.” He whispered.

Obi-Wan gave a soft hum, smiling as several kisses was pressed to his skin.

Against the tattoo, Anakin let out a softer sigh of happiness. This was totally worth dodging the invites the Chancellor kept sending him.

Honestly at this point Anakin was getting kind of creeped out by Sheev Palpatine, it wasn’t like they were close since Anakin had remained at his master’s side most of the time in the Senate but the man kept inviting him to his office like they were good friends.

Maybe it was a political thing?

Eh, whatever, as long as Anakin could keep his Intovar, he was happy.

He pressed another tender kiss to the skin before carefully laying down again with Obi-Wan on top of him with his shirt off, the other turning around to their former position with legs tangled but this time, Anakin could run his fingers over the tattoo with Obi-Wan shivering slightly as sensitive skin was teased.


	22. Predators

Frowning darkly at the screen, Quinlan rubbed his nosestripe with a deep sigh. “Well, not what I expected when I started examining where the rumors about Obi-Wan started.” He admitted warily to himself before pinching his nose. “And now I’m talking to myself, great.”

Giving a bone weary sigh, Quinlan finally shut down the terminal and then got to his feet to go send a missive to the council that he had critical mission pertaining members of their Order and that they would do best to listen to him sooner rather then later.

‘Fallen members in the Order, reporting to someone in the Senate. Karking Force, how bad is this all going to get and how deep does the corruption go?’ Quinlan wondered grimly as he settled a thumb beneath his belt on each side of his waist.

He had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse before it got better frankly.

Though why they were planting rumors about Obi-Wan was honestly confusing but they’d get to the bottom of it, Quinlan was sure of that.

‘Yoda can do some gimer cane torture.’ He thought in dark amusement to himself with a grim smile.

()()()

Jumping aside as a knight practically ran past him, Obi-Wan blinked in surprise after the twi’lek who gave a hasty shout over her shoulder in apology but didn’t stop then he looked back at Anakin who looked just as bemused and confused as Obi-Wan.

“Its… really busy here today?” He offered finally as more than one master or knight was practically rushing around as if their robes were on fire.

Wookies to miralans to humans, they were all rushing with a few clones here and there scattered between them with weapons in hands.

Wait.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and quickly flickered his eyes through the large greeting hall again before grabbing his boyfriend by the sleeve and pulling it slightly. “Anakin… I don’t see any minors in here… only knights, masters or senior padawans and there are troopers with blasters in their hands.” He hissed quietly.

Anakin quickly ran his blue eyes over the people too at that, hackles raising as he picked up on the same as Obi-Wan and more than that, the deep seated agitation and fear practically pulsing beneath the serenity the Jedi were trying to output to the world.

If you looked past the facade, it was none existent now.

“…We need to report to the council now.” Obi-Wan said tightly, both confused but on their guard Jedi making their way towards the elevators, both taking note of how many armed troopers were in the temple, rushing beside Jedi hither and tither though it was a relief to notice familiar colored troopers like the wolfpack and Depa’s own men but what Obi-Wan also noticed…

No younglings.

Not a sound of hushed laughter or conversations from anyone below the age of sixteen from what Obi-Wan could tell and his hackles were rising sharply as he wondered what had happened while they had been gone.

The news when they finally managed to track down Mace and Depa together managed to floor them both.

Fallen members in the Order, reporting to _the_ Sith master of Dooku who had been traced back to the Senate. Sleeper agents stationed in the Order, members turned and Fallen and disillusioned by all, Yoda in seclusion from how far he had really fallen out with his Order, the troopers helping them wrangle in the Fallen, the creche on lockdown for their own protection…

It was overwhelming.

He might actually have stumbled a bit from the shock considering Anakin’s hands quickly came up to his waist and lower back to steady him and Depa reached out towards him with a worried furrow on her face. “Well…” Obi-Wan’s tone might be a bit high and Mace too was now frowning at him in worry. “That’s certainly something… I think I need to sit down for a moment now.”

Anakin helped him settle down in an alcove, rubbing his back slowly as Obi-Wan wrapped his head around the implied fact that this entire damn war could be a construct of the Sith with help inside the Order.

Scrubbing his hand over his beard, he slowly peered up at Depa as Anakin settled a supporting hand on his shoulder. “What do we do now?”

“We smoke out the Fallen ones, all of them.” She said grimly before giving a savage grin that was all teeth. “And then we smoke out the Sith Lord and grind them beneath our heel.” She rolled her shoulders.

Blinking a bit at her as Mace gave a sever nod, Obi-Wan was reminded that she had a young padawan, that said Fallen members had been around their young…

Slowly he responded with his own matching smile full of teeth as Anakin tightened his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Tell no one that Jedi couldn’t be predators.


	23. Change or fall apart

Smoking out the traitors doesn’t take long, not now that everyone knows, not now that all communications are being reviewed and monitored along with all suspicious behavior being questioned.

Not even council members are above reproach and are questioned.

There’s not as many as Obi-Wan fears when they started this hunt but the questioned is if they’ve caught all of them and since none of the Jedi caught seem to be aware of each others there is no use in questioning them about numbers of defectors from their Order.

Still… twenty eight traitors from padawans, knights and masters is a hard blow to swallow for them all as the amount of havoc they may have wrecked in their time is clear to all. Its a very melancholic mood settling in the temple at the severity of betrayal hitting them all so close to home.

Obi-Wan had known people had become disillusioned but to this degree… to betray them to the Sith…

Staring at his hands, Obi-Wan only looked up when Anakin sat down beside him, throwing his arm around the others shoulder as Ahsoka sat down on the other side and curled into Obi-Wan’s side.

Quietly the three observed the Gardens bounty, Ahsoka snuggling in under Obi-Wan’s arm after a moment. “…Barris got taken away.” She whispered.

Obi-Wan’s heart bleed for her, he knew how close she had been to Barris and he pulled her closer to his side, stroking her montrals. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. So many people he had trusted, traitors…

They looked up as a squad of troopers marched past the opening to the first Garden, another Jedi between them in manacles.

Sighing heavily, Anakin settled his face in Obi-Wan’s hair. “…We hunted them out, what now?” He questioned quietly.

They had been so geared for it to begin with, ready to catch the traitors but for every member revealed fallen from their ranks, Obi-Wan mood had plummeted and Anakin had easily read the despair on his loves face for each captured.

Mace and Adi and Depa were still on the prowl, still hunting with the troopers and Sentinels but Anakin had gone with Obi-Wan when the redhead had shown signs to fatigue.

Not physical but mental. His poor Intovar, brokenhearted at the traitors of their order, people he considered family.

So was Ahsoka from the revelation of Barris though Anakin wasn’t actually sure she was a traitor working with the Sith as he heard one of the troopers say something about bombs…

But there wasn’t much to do about it.

Pressing a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple, he stroked the back of her montrals with Obi-Wan as the three comforted each other, each of them already been questioned and giving full access to their terminals and quarters for search.

It was more then likely that the dept of their relationship would be a concern to the Council though at this point Anakin was mostly certain it was already known. It didn’t matter, there was change on the horizon, unavoidable with all that had happened and the Order would have to change or go under with this.

Anakin feared which option it would be.

Not for himself, if things really went so bad that the Order fell to the ground, he could get a job as a pilot or guard, earn credits but Obi-Wan… the heartbreak might destroy him and that was the last he wanted for his star.

Only time would tell.


	24. A tiny bit cruel

“Oh look, its thunder cock and the red maiden.”

Anakin froze in the entrance to the council, eyes going wide.

In front of him Obi-Wan covered his face as a horrified whimper of realization escaped him with the rest of the council grinning at them like utter loons. The sharks!

“You read our personal correspondence.” He whispered with horror and Kit of all people let out a quiet cackle as he dropped back in his seat.

Mace and Yoda were the only ones sporting stone faces and that only lasted as long as it took them both to catch view of Obi-Wan’s burning face before they both broke into giggles of the likes neither Anakin or Obi-Wan had seen.

“This-This was really c-cruel people!” Depa hooted out, coiled around herself while shaking and giggling.

“Yes it was!” Anakin agreed with a shout of horror and Obi-Wan just groaned in pain.

“Alright, lets just… settle down.” Windu finally got out, rubbing at his face with a sniggering noise as he sat himself up, the rest of the council slowly gathering themselves too, some even having to wipe away tears of amusement.

“…You are all a bunch of bastards and I utterly hate you all.” Obi-Wan said with no small amount of horror.

All he got was a bunch of smirks before Mace finally waved people to peace. “We called them here for a reason, not just to taunt them,” He got out, smirking a bit before shaking himself, face turning serious.

The amused mood instantly evaporated and Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks, the red fading slowly from their faces as they caught onto the seriousness of the situation. “You found something didn’t you. While going through personal correspondence.” Obi-Wan stated, settling into position.

Depa nodded, rubbing her face wearily. “We followed a few of the messages to the Senate. To begin with we looked at the Senators but… it went higher. To begin with we thought it may be Mas Amedda? But…”

Obi-Wan let out a low noise, staring at them even as Anakin frowned in confusion. There was only one power above Mas Amedda but the implication…

He glanced slowly beside himself at Anakin, catching blue, confused eyes. “…I am so sorry Anakin.” He whispered quietly, watching the others eyes narrow in confusion before blowing wide.

“No! No that’s not… he’s been helping… that is…” Anakin pressed a shaking hand to his forehead. “He’s my _friend_.” He whispered out finally, voice choked and pained.

“We have the emails,” Plo said quietly, sighing loudly. “It is… quite revealing. And we have all trusted him Skywalker, perhaps not on your level but we have believed in him until now…”

Anakin opened his mouth then closed it and pressed his hands to his face.

Obi-Wan glanced at the council and then at his lover before back at the council. ‘Screw it, they already know.’ He thought to himself and reached out, pulling the blond to him and pulling his head down until he could press their foreheads together, whispering under his breath in comfort to the other man. “Its alright Anakin, you still got me, I’m here, we’re not gonna let him hurt Ahsoka or anyone else in the order.” He assured while fully opening up their bond for Anakin to latch onto and assure himself.

For him to know that there was at least _one_ person in the entire galaxy that he could utterly trust would never betray him.

There in the sunlight of Coruscant in the chamber of the Council betrayal was discovered and love reaffirmed between two who needed it most.

‘We were made for each other and we will rewrite the stars if necessary to keep our future free and run to each other everyday.’

Which one of them thought it could be debated but as their eyes meet they knew the truth of their own hearts.

They would belong to each other for as long as their heart beat and into the Force they would go.


	25. That would be enough

Standing in the doorway with the blanket around his shoulders, Obi-Wan let out a soft noise as only the light streaming in from the living room window illuminated things. “Ani… come back to bed love, its late.” He whispered softly, watching the blond stand shirtless by the open window, the breeze fluttering at the curls.

Anakin barely twitched at the call of his name, staring out at the Rotunda with a frown on his face that Obi-Wan could barely see from the side.

He could spot goosebumps on the others sun touched skin and that concerned Obi-Wan as he padded over to the other on bare feet, lifting the blanket off his own shoulders to wrap it around Anakin.

A deep breath escaped the knight, like a balloon deflating before he tilted his head to look at Obi-Wan, his expression lost.

“Oh Ani… dear one. My Mialla Tru,” Obi-Wan let out a low noise and pulled Anakin to him, pulling him into a tight hug while cupping the back of the others head. “I know it hurts, I know. But I’m here, I promise you I’m right here and I’ll help you in any manner I can.” Obi-Wan swore into his ear.

Arms slowly came up and wrapped equally tightly around Obi-Wan in a desperate moiton. “…My Intovar.” Anakin breathed out.

Running his fingers through the others hair, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’ll look after each other and look after Ahsoka. We know the truth now so we can prepare for it.”

Huffing a bit, Anakin lifted his head and gave a warm smile to the other. “You know… things would be an awful lot worse if it wasn’t for you, you and Ahsoka. I guess you keep me level headed.” He chuckled quietly before sighing quietly and grasping the blanket around his shoulders so it wouldn’t fall.

Taking the others flesh hand, Obi-Wan squeezed with a small smile. “Lets go back to bed. I know its all horrible and it puts all the interactions you’ve had with him into a new perspective… but right here and now we can’t do anything. But we can get a decent night rest.” Obi-Wan slowly pulled the other towards the bedroom.

Willingly Anakin followed with the blanket held around his shoulders, crawling into bed and cuddling against the others chest. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the man in return, pressing one soft kiss to the forehead as Anakin suited a leg between Obi-Wan’s so the two were firmly tangled up together.

They laid quietly in the dark for a few moments before Anakin let out a shuddering sigh. “I guess we’ll just have to play this by the ear huh?” Anakin whispered.

“We will,” Obi-Wan agreed quietly, nuzzling slowly. “We’ll look out for Ahsoka, we’ll look out for each other and we’ll try our best to make things work.” He promised quietly because that was the only thing he could promise. He couldn’t promise a happy ending, couldn’t promise Palpatine would face justice. But Obi-Wan could promise to do his best and keep loving Anakin for as long as his heart beat.

And for now, that would be enough for both of them.


End file.
